New life
by StormyCloudZero
Summary: When the Dark Lord had ordered Nagini to kill Severus Snape, he had not expected him to survive. Well due to luck and chance Snape survived. Now an on-the-run death eater, Severus Snape turns to crime to support himself and finds out that he enjoyed it a lot more than teaching...
1. Chapter 1: Spinners End

Potter left in a hurry, alongside him were his two useless sidekicks. Ever since Severus Snape had been hanging around that snake, he would take many doses of anti-venom potions every day. Most of his savings were spent on it. He had bought litres upon litres, on the off chance that the war would keep going for any more time . Now that the Dark Lord assumed he was dead, he began his escape to freedom . But first he needed to heal. He flailed his arms around wildly, searching for his Ebony wand. He searched his two pockets on his robes, but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Where the _fuck _is it"

He was beginning to sweat, without a wand it would take him a while to heal.

Dying due to lose of blood was not ideal. If he doesn't find it, he won't survive a _day _as an on-the-run death eater . A glint of black caught his eye. His wand was lying metres away from him. He must have dropped it when Nagini attacked him, he crawled over and grabbed it hungrily.

He pointed at his throat.

"Vulnera Sanentur"

The effect was instant. The last time he had used the spell was when Potter was being arrogant and had attacked Malfoy. He repeated the spell while pointing his wand to different injured parts of his body.

After healing he stared up at the ceiling. He had no time to rest. He would have to depart now. Severus got up and glanced at the window. He saw his reflection in the glass pane of the window . He had a two small scars on his neck, where Nagini had bit him. Using his wand, he used a spell to destroy the window of the Shrieking Shack. He climbed through and started jogging over to the forbidden forest.

He had to be weary, 3 years ago he had a nasty run in with a giant in the forest. He avoided the forest ever since but now was an exception. He crept in to the forest, he was extremely careful, travelling from tree to tree and making no noise. The forest was sort of peaceful at night time. He listened to the trees swaying quietly , flowers dancing with the breeze and hushed voices speaking . Severus froze. He heard a voice he recognised, the voice of the Dark Lord. He was there, he was there with him. He would have to fly out of there. But would he make it? He was too feeble to even consider flying, he had lost too much blood pretending to die in front of Potter, a _stupid _mistake. Potter better kill the damn Dark Lord. He shouldn't have gotten into this mess in the first place, if only he didn't listen to Lucius or Avery or Goyle, then he wouldn't be here. He'd probably be a healer in 's doing what he actually enjoys. Earning enough Galleons to have a nice flat and not Spinners End. A voice boomed through

Hogwarts . He wasn't listening though, he ran through the woodland, seeking the exit to the mountains. Twenty metres in front of him, he saw an acromantula running away from his direction frantically. Severus quickly dove behind a nearby tree, he wouldn't be able to take on an acromantula in this state. It seemed to be distressed, it looked to be in great emotional pain. As a young boy, Severus would constantly read about Spiders. He loved them and even tried to imitate walking like them before. He started keeping his hair greasy because a spiders hair was usually described as oily or greasy. He had to stop his obsession with them as his father would burn the library books he got about them. His father always said that he would step on him like he steps on spiders if he caught him reading about them. So Severus decided to stop. The acromantula left his sight and he eventually began creeping through the forest again.

Time passed and he finally arrived at a small opening into the mountains. Standing there, was a gang of snatchers, many of them.

_Shit_ thought Snape. Surely he could fly a bit? Just a few hundred metres.

Snape considered it.

"Fuck it" He mumbled to nobody in particular. If he attacked them he would probably bring attention to that area of the forest.

The Dark Lord had thought Snape how to fly. Both of them wanted to fly, but without the inconvenience of growing feathers. He had thought him the ability after a particularly successful raid, in which Severus aided him greatly.

He flew over the snatchers and deeper into the mountains. He made sure he was out of viewing distance before collapsing on the ground. Flying is the most tiring ability somebody could manipulate. His glamour spell hid the balls of sweat forming in his forehead. Severus attempted to lift himself up. When he succeeded, he glanced at Hogwarts. It was quiet, it seemed like the battle had paused. Severus had never truly took in the beauty of Hogwarts, although that may be due to him spending most of his days in the dungeons of Hogwarts. He looked over at the forest and heard a loud shout . Suddenly a green flash appeared in the forest. Someone had been killed, but who? The flash blinded him and he gasped in pain and fell over while he protected his eyes from it . The light was gone as quick as it came and a deadly silence filled the air. The spell produced a dangerous amount of power. The anger the caster must have felt was beyond normal, perhaps even supernatural. He felt bizarre, as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He continued walking through the mountains.

He needed to sleep. He was deep into the mountains, and had been searching for a place to rest for about an hour. It was nearly dawn, the battle was now probably over. Severus could barely stand. His magic core was almost fully depleted, he could probably transfigure a few things before being completely fatigued. He scaled the start of another mountain, when could he apparate? A loud stomping filled the air. Severus spun around wildly and behind him was a troll. It was covered in scars and bruises that the troll could have only gotten from spell damage. Severus looked for a place to hide. The troll noticed him before he found anywhere. Severus froze. It shouted loudly and ran at him.

"Anteoculatia" Shouted Severus.

Why had he used that spell!? The spell hit the troll directly in the stomach. A second later huge antlers began growing on its head. It felt it and looked around, confused. It felt the antlers with its huge hands and started trying to rip them off. It screamed in frustration when it failed. The troll stumbled backwards into a rock and fell over and hit its head off the ground. The troll went limp and Severus walked over to check if it was still alive. The creatures eyes were wide open and it wasn't drawing any breath, so Severus assumed he had killed it. Severus hadn't killed since... well since the death eater raid on the orphanage after Dumbledore's death. The things he had seen made him promise to himself to only kill if necessary. He sat down under a nearby sycamore tree. The mountain had random areas of forestry and Severus was in one of them. He leaned backwards and felt his head hit the tree. The former death eater fell asleep almost instantly, thinking about the troll.

He awoke to an owl biting at his shoulder.

"What the?" Started Severus

A newspaper dropped onto his legs. He had forgotten about the daily prophet. He had ordered a membership after he became headmaster of Hogwarts. Severus threw the remaining knuts on him into the owl's beak. He quickly scanned the headlines. On the front page was a photo of Potter and the headline was:

THE BOY WHO LIVES DEFEATS THE DARK LORD!

Snape let out a sigh of relief. He read the rest of the article.

_Last night a gruelling battle took place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The Dark Lord and his allies attacked Harry Potter and his. The battle ended when the Dark Lord fell to the hand of Potter. The remaining death eaters at the battle all proceeded to flee . The new temporary minister of magic; Kingsley Shacklebolt has ordered aurors to hunt them down. When Potter was asked about the battle, Potter replied with " We won the battle with ease, Lord Voldemort was no match to me. The reason why I hadn't killed him years ago was because Dumbledore, had placed enchantments on me! The old coot wanted everything to follow his plan, well guess what? It didn't work because I am superior to him, I am the Chosen One and I am the Boy Who Lived!" Around half way through the battle Potter was seen leaving the grounds and into the forest, possibly giving up and then later was seen in the hands of Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts gameskeeper and was assumed to be dead, instead Potter got up and started throwing spells at You-Know-Who's army. The death eater forces pushed into the castle before Harry Potter fought The Dark Lord by himself and succeeded. Eye witness Dean Thomas commented this about the last duel; " When Harry came back from the forest, we all thought he was dead. There was a huge bump on the back of his head and we all had lost hope, until he rose from the dead and started firing curses at death eaters. We all joined in and destroyed the death eaters. Harry then had a face off with You-Know-Who and kept calling him Tom and kept talking about these horcruxes and how he had destroyed them all without the help of Dumbledore. To be honest, he seemed a bit odd. I think it might have something got to do with the bump in his head, but that's not my business. Harry barely won the fight and everyone tried to give him a hug." Could Harry Potter also have sustained a brain injury? When dark art expert, Skita Reeter was asked about 'horcruxes' she replied with " In all of my life, I have never heard of an object named a horcrux . Perhaps, Potter may have something wrong with him?" Potter is rumoured to be running for minister in a few days and his sidekick, Ron Weasley, has already submitted an application to join the aurors. Read more on page 2.. _

Severus stopped reading the text. Did Potter sustain a brain injury? The arrogant bastard would never act like this surely. Is he more like his father than he realised? Severus stopped and cleared his mind of all thoughts. This was irrelevant at the moment, what mattered was him getting out of the mountains. Surely he could disapparate now? He got up and spun around. His attempt was met with a powerful barrier, which sent him flying off of the mountain and into the nearby valley. He flew through the air at high speeds. Panic rose through him again.

"Arresto Momentum!" He cried.

He stopped an inch from the ground and then proceeded to hit it. No injuries. Dumbledore had placed extremely powerful barriers on the outskirts of Hogwarts in the hopes that if The Dark Lord did invade he wouldn't be able to leave so easily. However he was making progress. The most powerful of the spells was on the outskirts which meant he could disapparate soon. In the meantime he would have to walk another mile or two. Severus groaned. He hated walking.

He landed in Spinners End. The town was a shit hole. It was full of deserted brick houses and broken street lamps, all near a dirty river, the population of the town had dropped drastically since Severus' birth. Either the people died, got arrested or just left. By then the sun had risen and the inhabitants of Spinners End had either went to work or went back to drinking and abusing drugs so Severus was not seen apparating beside a tree near the river. Severus walked over to the streets of buildings. He had disillusioned himself to prevent any non-muggles noticing him. He scanned the rows of streets for his run down home, which was still 10 times nicer than most of the houses in Spinners End. He found his childhood home in the third row of houses. He approached the door and hastily opened it. Stepping inside he was met with a smell of wine. He had used the stuff to make his home smell better. Elf-made wine was one of his favourite things to drink, after his Mother's smoothies. He barely thought about his parents, after all, he had killed his father to join the death eaters and his mother had left when she found out. At the time he didn't regret it, but as he got older he realised his mistake. He started to miss her, sometimes more than he missed Lily. He suspected that she had went abroad, but with his role in the war he had no time to find out. He walked to the small living room and dropped the newspaper on a nearby table. He hated his life, he hated Voldemort, he sometimes even hated Dumbledore but most of all he hated himself. He hated his past actions, his discrimination of Lily, his ambitions as a teenager, his disgusting face. He always wanted to have a different life, a good life like Black or Potter. Sometimes he was jealous of them. They were loved and still are loved by his son and other admirers. Potter was famous for good things while he was famous for killing, raping and ruining every wizards and witches life, and it was all because of the damn mark on his arm. If only he hadn't called Lily a mudblood, if only he hadn't been friends with Lucius, if only... The list went on and on. Severus, who by now had reached his broken bed, shed a tear. A genuine tear. Not a fake one, not a tear filled with a memory but a salty tear. He hadn't cried since he was 14, when him and his father visited a friend of his father, who forced Severus into a field full of bulls and angry protective cattle. The bulls took their turns ramming into him as Severus tried to escape but was blocked by the two bigger men. When he told his mother she just brushed it off. He had never felt more alone. After that day he began hating his father. It was because of that hatred that he ended up joining the death eaters, the group who killed his best friend and only love interest, Lily. Severus wiped away the tear and got up. His father always hit him whenever he cried until Severus learnt not to cry in front of him. Snape decided on what he would do. He decided that he was going to change his life for the better. A new identity, new face, new house, new clothes, new everything. He wouldn't be living like this anymore. He got up and walked over to the small bathroom. First thing he would do was give himself a new face. He looked at himself in the dusty mirror. He seen a look of loathing in his eyes. He hated what he looked like, he kept his hair long because his parents would never take him to the barber. Once his father shaved all of Severus' hair off. He was bullied horribly in school especially by Potter and his cronies. His hair eventually grew back but not before he was humiliated badly. He punched himself _hard_. He was never the strong type but he knew how to punch. Years of being used as a punching bag made him know where it hurt to be punched the most and where it didn't. He lifted up his wand.

"Episkey"

He blood stopped pouring out of his nose. He pointed his wand at his nose. Severus wanted it to be smaller and for it to have a nicer shape. He began casting and after a while had a different noise which made him look completely different. He could still be recognisable though, so he added a decent stubble to his face. Anyone that knew him, knew that he loved shaving. He would shave every day as many times possible. Facial hair never looked good on his father and, in fact made his father look a bit like a pedophile. However that is what your average male looked like in Spinners End. He would need to shower, after all that was another thing recognisable about him. Stepping into the the small shower, he was met with a smell of just...filth. He hadn't showered in his house in years. He would usually use a spell to clean or refreshen himself. He looked down and seen the shampoo Minerva had given him year ago. She thought it would be a funny Christmas present. She hadn't gifted him anything else in years. Severus let his robes and undergarments fall to the ground and he turned on the shower after stepping inside once again. The cold water poured onto his head and down his body. Severus started coughing and spluttering. He wasn't use to showering. He moved out of the way of the falling water and gasped for air. Dipping back under it again, he opened the shampoo bottle. He raised it over his head and started squeezing the bottle. A yellowish shampoo started falling out of the bottle and into his hair. He gave his hair a good rub and let the water wash it off. A smell of mangos filled the air. It must have been a fruit shampoo Minerva had bought him thought Severus.

A few minutes later he stepped out of the shower feeling cleaner that ever. He scratched his head furiously. His hair felt different, less oily and more soft. He sort of liked it. Maybe he should shower more. He bent down and lifted his wand off of the ground and transfigured a rag in the corner to a silk towel. He grabbed it and started drying himself. He looked at himself in the mirror. Severus could barely recognise the face in the mirror. The only thing that could give him away on his face are his eyes. Severus' eyes were completely black. He had dyed them when he was younger in order to look more like a spider. Lifting his wand towards his eyes, he cast a glamour to change his eye colour. Brown would be a respectable colour. He looked at himself out of his new eyes. He didn't look half-bad, better then before at least. He robed himself and walked back into the living room. He wouldn't stay here for long, maybe a day or two max. Severus looked for the broken floorboard that he hid some money in. He also scowled himself for the choice but he had no where else to hid it. Plus nobody would think to check under a floorboard if he was being robbed. Robbery, what would it be like? Maybe with his new life... Severus stopped that though quickly. He was going to do honest, decent work. He found the little box he kept the money in and he withdrew the pouches of galleons. He had never had an account in Gringotts. After all, he made less than Filch in his Hogwarts days. Even as headmaster he didn't make a lot, it was the reason why he still lived in Spinners End. In the pouches he had 200 galleons, which was enough for him to rent a room in the Leaky Cauldron for a few days. He might as well started moving now. He walked over to the bookshelf that blocked the entrance to his potion lab (basement) and locked in up. He looked around the small house for anything he needed but couldn't find anything important. He had barely any possessions dues to his wealth. He closed the door behind him and glanced back one last time before departing for Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2: Loan Sharks

Severus went up to the door and discreetly opened it, entering the Leaky Cauldron. The inn/tavern had experienced changes since the last time he was there. A banner hung above the exit to Diagon Alley. It was red with a triangle without a base of a triangle on it. Severus has seen the symbol before, but where? Severus quickly forgot about it as he took in the rest of the room. A new extension had been built that led out into the streets of Muggle London. It seemed to be invisible to the normal eye, but to wizards it was not. The Inn also seemed to be crowded. Perhaps it was because of Potter's victory in the war?

"What would you like, Mister..?" Said a voice.

Severus turned around and made eye-contact with Tom, the bartender. The man was more hideous that usual, his posture was worse than ever and one of his eyes was missing.

"Uh..I would like.. a room, single"

"That'll be 14 sickles and 43 knuts per night, Mister..?"

Severus quickly thought of a fake name while handing over silver and copper coins that Tom grabbed greedily.

"Jim, Jim Milton. Just call me Jim"

"Ah, never heard of your surname before and I have a good memory so you must be new here , well here is your key, your room is the 12th. You'll find it by going up to the second floor and taking a left."

Tom gestured up to a staircase on Snape's right.

Severus left the main serving area and went to sit down somewhere. He was tired again, travelling and changing identities was something he wasn't used to. As a matter of fact, Severus had never went abroad, so he planned on doing that when he had the money. Severus found a spot in the corner that the lanterns hanging from the ceiling didn't quite reach with their light. He closed his eyes for a moment and cleared his mind.

He was so deeply concentrated that he didn't notice the person sitting in front of him.

"Nice weather today, eh lad?" Said a voice.

Severus opened his eyes and saw a small man sitting in front of him. He had barely any hair and a tiny bit of stubble.

"Yes, I suppose".

"Listen lad, want to make some extra money?"

The man gained Severus' attention with those words.

"Yes..." Replied Severus slowly. He looked into his eyes and attempted to read his mind and was soon swimming through his thoughts and memories. He watched memory after memory in a second or two. Severus already knew most of the man's past and he hadn't even said over five words to him yet!

"Lad are you listening to me?". He interrupted Severus' thoughts and brought him back on track.

"Anyway lad, so basically I need some assistance. Some man called finnegan or somethin' borrowed money off of me an' he hasn't paid me back. All I need you to do is act intimidating behind me while I get the money back alright? I'll give you 30% of wha' I earn, alright?"

What could possibly go wrong?

Severus sighed deeply and caved in.

"Okay, but your money better be good"

"Trust me lad he has, er.. I mean he borrowed a large sum off of me."

Red flags began entering Severus' mind. The strangers slip up had almost made him quit but he decided to give it a chance. After all he needed to make money somehow and this was honest work, right?

"Lead the way"

Severus followed the man out of the Leaky Cauldron and back into the streets of Muggle London.

"Is he a muggle?" Asked Severus.

"No, no he just lives in London. Posh bastard. Ah, I almost forgo' to introduce me-self! Well anyway, my name is Patrick, Patrick Sweeney."

Severus nodded his head and glanced to his right at the street. Cars and buses were driving by and muggles were walking to one destination or another. They all had a life. A life that didn't involve being a double agent in a war, a life that didn't involve losing your biggest crush to you bully, a life that didn't involve constant fear of the Dark Lord and he, Severus Snape, was about to experience that life. Severus almost smiled at the thought, something he did rarely.

The man suddenly made a turn into and alleyway and Severus followed.

At the end was a small but modest house surrounded by other houses of the same size. Patrick walked up to the door and knocked thrice. They waited and waited but no response came.

"Alright Finnegan where are ya hiding?" Muttered Patrick.

"Looks like we're gonna have to break in"

Severus said nothing and watched the man as he started picking the lock to the door.

"Damn! It's locked by magic."

"Step aside" Commanded Severus.

Patrick reluctantly walked behind Severus and watched him unlock the door using an alohomara spell.

"Not too bad" Said Patrick, while entering the home.

"Are you sure this is legal?"

"Yes, yes don't worry, he owes me money, so it's only fair I reclaim it. That's what we're doing, right? Anyway search the downstairs rooms while I go upstairs."

"Okay"

Severus opened a door on his right and walked into what looked to be a living room. There was an opening in the living room leading to a small kitchen and dining room. He searched drawers and cupboards for goods, but couldn't find anything valuable. He heard footsteps down the stairs and took out his wand.

"I got the money Jimmy!" Shouted Patrick from above Severus .

Someone else was in the home. Severus walked left in kitchen and walked into the living room.

"What the FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!"

A young man, around 20 was shouting loudly at him. Severus quickly improvised.

"Stupefy."

The man hit the ground with a loud thud. Patrick arrived a moment later.

"Everything all right there little boy?" Asked Patrick.

"You're one to call someone little." Said Severus.

Patrick ignored his comment and glanced at the now stunned man. He waved his hand in front of his face, gave him a slap and the kicked him in the groin, but the stupefied Finnegan wouldn't wake up.

"Jesus lad, you must be a strong fella for knocking this lad out in a few seconds!"

"I have something called a wand" Said Severus.

"Now did you find the money!".

"You're an impatient one aren't ya?".

Severus curled his hand into a fist and raised it up in an attempt to intimidate the man.

"Wow wow wow! Stop! The money's right here!".

Patrick handed him a handful of galleons.

"That's 30 percent, just like I told ya. You sure you used that wand to knock out that fella?"

"Yes i did, how much is this in galleons?"

"Eh I think it was 150 galleons"

Severus was shocked, that was a lot of money, for doing a simple job! Why hadn't he started loan sharking before? He put the money in his pocket and prepared to leave the building.

"Right well I think it's about time for us to head out, don't ya think? By the way, if you want to earn a bit of money again come to Morliblind's Pub in Knockturn Alley. It's were people like you can get a job from someone, anyone really and get a decent pay. I have some more errands to finish and I might need some help again. My money will be as good as today's, maybe even better. I'll be seeing ya." Patrick said and with that he sped down the alley and towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Severus walked back to his room in the inn. He had made a lot of money today, it was more than what he made in a week of working at Hogwarts. He already imagined on what he was going to spend the money on. Perhaps some new clothes? He would certainly be less recognisable. Should he save for a new house? For now he would stay in the inn and try to find a job. Severus thought back to them 'collecting' the money from Finnegan. It actually wasn't as boring as he expected it to be, at least it was more interesting than his old job . He had know from when they broke into Finnegan's house that they weren't collecting a debt but rather robbing the poor man. Severus felt weird about thinking back to the robbery, he kind of felt a bit satisfied, but he also felt guilty as well but the feeling of satisfaction was stronger. Severus pondered about whether he should visit Patrick again. He had earned a lot of money after all, however it wasn't exactly legal. He decided that if he didn't find a job in the next three days, he would go pay Patrick a quick visit. Severus walked into the Leaky Cauldron. The hour was late and Severus was famished.

He walked straight up to Tom, not paying attention to anyone else in the inn . He would have to act like he was new there.

"Sorry but do you have any food?"

"Yes of course we do! The menu is over there, Mister..?"

"Milton."

"Ah, yes it's the new guy. Well go look at the menu over there."

Severus walked up to the piece of wood and inspected it closely. It read:

_Menu_

_Drinks: _

_Butterbeer ~ 1 sickle _

_Shot of Firewhiskey ~ 8 sickles _

_Daisyroot Draught ~ 3 knuts_

_Pure malt Whiskey ~ 8 sickles _

_Shot of Dragon Barrel Brandy ~ 5 galleons _

_Knotgrass Mead ~ 2 sickles and 3 knuts _

_Milk ~ 3 knuts _

_Pumpkin Juice ~ 5 knuts_

_Water ~ 1 knut _

_Food: _

_Breakfast: _

_Oatmeal Porridge ~ 3 sickles _

_Scrambled eggs with bacon ~ 4 sickles_

_Muggle Cereal ~ 20 knuts _

_Omelette ~ 3 sickles _

_Lunch: _

_Fish and Chips ~ 4 sickles _

_Burger ~ 2 sickles _

_Salad ~ 2 sickles _

_Beetroot Soup ~ 1 sickle _

_Chicken with mashed potatoes ~ 3 sickles _

_Puffin Breast ~ 6 sickles _

_Dinner: _

_French Onion Soup ~ 8 sickles _

_Duck ~ 5 sickles _

_Chicken wings ~ 4 sickles _

_Small lasagna ~ 5 knuts _

_Lobster ~ 15 sickles _

_Fruit Salad ~ 3 knuts _

"Yeah can I have a bowl of French Onion Soup and..."

Severus thought about celebrating a little with a shot of some expensive Brandy.

"And.. a shot of Dragon Barrel Brandy."

"That'll be 5 galleons and 8 sickles" Said Tom.

Severus handed over 6 galleons and watched as Tom got his change.

"Your food will be ready in a moment, please take a seat!"

Severus turned around and searched for a place to sit and that's when his eyes found him. Potter. Harry Potter was there chatting with the muggleborn Granger. They seemed to be arguing, perhaps he could learn some information from them, though he doubted it. He sat right behind of Granger and listened in to their conversation while his food was being made.

"Harry I just don't understand why you would do such a STUPID thing!"

"You got to understand Hermione, Kingsley is getting old, he can be minister for only so long. You are young and would be perfect for the role, plus you can make S.P.E.W a big thing!"

"Harry Kingsley just turned forty five a month ago! Do you know how much stress I'm going to be in? I'm going to be running the country, while also ghost-writing your book!"

"Hermione, please listen, you know what happens to great people when they receive power! Just look at Dumbledore! He manipulated me into becoming a pawn for his foolish battle! Hermione, Dumbledore is a powerful wizard and so am I! So therefore if I be giving a role of power I will also most likely become corrupt!

"Harry Dumbledore was a good man! I don't know why you think that he is evil. He helped us Harry, he knew that Ron was going to run away so he gave him the deluminator! Honestly Harry, you've been acting very weird recently. Is it because of Ginny? You have to let her go Harry. She can be with who ever she wants to be. It's not her fault that you cheated on her with some prostitutes after being married for only two days Harry! Two days! Honestly we need to take you to 's and have your brain checked."

"I didn't cheat on Ginny! I was asleep and a fan of mine must have snuck into my room and fell asleep on top of me and Dumbledore _is_ a fool. He isn't good at all and he has been manipulating me this entire time Hermione! Please just be minister for a bit, you'll probably like it and I'll finish the book myself."

Granger stopped talking and looked at her best friend. She groaned and started speaking again just as Severus' food arrived.

"Fine! I'll do it, but I'm expecting an article on the front page of every newspaper in Wizarding Britain about S.P.E.W. , By tomorrow! Also we're going to St. Mungo's right now to get your brain checked!"

"Thank you Hermione". Is all the Chosen one said before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes, a victorious smile on his face.

Severus finished his food and got up. What a weird day it had been.


	3. Chapter 3: A Spinner's End

Severus was running through a corridor. The building he was in was engulfed in an inferno. He heard the screams of small children, and the voices of death eaters killing them, he opened a door to his right. In the room, a small boy was lying on the ground.

"Lumos"

He looked down at the boy, who was now visible. The boy's eyes had been gauged out and his intestine hung from his stomach. His skin had been peeled off in some places and the skin that remained was completely red. Behind him stood Bellatrix. Severus recognised her death eater mask. She was laughing at the shocked Severus and continued to rip out the boy's organs, one by one. Severus ran out of the orphanage at once. He collapsed on the wet ground in front of the burning building. He was in horrified.

Bellatrix walked casually out of the burning building. The rest of the death eaters had already apparated. She was dragging a corpse behind her, the corpse of the boy. He was in a worse state than in the orphanage. Bellatrix had ripped out every single one of his organs. She had left them in the orphanage.

Bellatrix dropped his body in front of Severus before disapparating out of there. Severus just lay there, still in shock. The boy's body was disfigured so badly, that even the Dark Lord would be a tiny bit shocked. He had seen the Dark Lord kill without thought but he never seen him mutilate someone as badly as Bellatrix just had.

He glanced at the boy and seen his face, he could still see terror on his face, he could see the pain and the begging for mercy. He could hear the boys pleas for help. The boy got up and started crawling up to Severus.

"You could've save me, you could've killed the mean woman"

The boy approached Severus getting closer and closer.

"You could have SAVED ME"

"You watched as she destroyed, then ripped out and then ate my organs. You could have stopped her. I'm going to eat your organs too."

The boy opened his mouth and revealed thousands of fangs inside and bit down at Severus.

Severus woke up. It was all a nightmare, the boy wasn't there and he wasn't going to kill him.

"What the fuck" He remarked.

Slowly, he made his made to the small wardrobe in the room and started putting on his black robes. He would start looking for work that day. Severus decided that he would work anywhere at all, unless the pay was horrible, of course.

He had woken up early, for once. Severus walked up to a notice board and searched for some job listings. Absolutely nothing was on the board. As if on cue, an owl flew in with the daily prophet in its beak. It dropped it in front of Severus.

He quickly paid the owl and sat down. He glanced at the front page before searching for job listings. One job was in the Article:

_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are looking for an assistant after their last one, mysteriously disappeared. They are willing to pay 50 galleons per week. Please go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for more information. _

Damn. A listing for a joke shop. Perhaps he should visit Patrick. Perhaps crime was his only option.

The days passed quickly and Severus found himself trudging down the path to Morliblind's Pub. On the way there he saw a wanted poster with his face on it. Don't people think he's dead? What has Potter told everyone?

Severus quickly forgot it as he stepped into the Pub. Inside he seen a wide variety of magical creatures and humans. All arguing, drinking and gambling. He scanned around for Patrick.

"Jimmy!" Someone shouted.

Severus saw Patrick sitting in a corner with an old man.

"Hey Jim, how's it been?"

"Not great Patrick, couldn't get a job, which is why I'm here."

"No shit sherlock, well anyway I have a job for you. I'll pay as good as last time."

"I have no other option so, go on"

"Ah my boy, well it's sort of a set of little jobs I need you to complete for me."

"Let me guess, you want me to collect some debts?"

"No, well yes. Some are loans and other are, well other things."

Severus sat down beside him.

"Go on"

"First thing I want you to do is to collect a debt from an ol' friend of mine. His names Weasley I think. He's an auror and well he hasn't paid me in about a year."

"Ronald Weasley?" Questioned Severus.

"Yea, him. Well anyways, I need you to collect 3,000 galleons from him. If he doesn't pay up well then, beat him up or something. But I'll pay extra if you bring the money."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. Me and some of my boys are planning on a small heist. They need some gold and a two more members. I already said you'd help. The money also gets split evenly."

"Damn it. The money better be good this is some serious stuff we're about to do."

"Aye and that's not all. A friend of mine wants to talk to you. He needs someone to do some work with him for good money."

"Well shall we do the heist first then? If we trigger an alarm then some aurors might show up and we can kill two birds with one stone."

"Yeah alright. Follow me"

Patrick walked to the other side of the pub and approached a tall, broad man. Beside the man was a scar-covered goblin.

"I'm ready for the heist."

The huge man merely grunted before beginning to walk out of the pub. As they stepped out into the streets, the big man started issuing out commands.

"Here's how we're going to do this, old scarface will keep watch for aurors while we rob the shop blind. Got it?"

The men responded with a yes and continued walking down alley upon alley. They reached diagon alley and approached a shop. Severus glanced at the name of the shop. Gambol and Japes. He had never heard of it ever. The tall man stopped at the door.

"Alright everyone ready?"

The men grunted yes' and walked into the shop while the goblin stayed behind.

The tall man took out his wand immediately and so did Severus.

"This is a fucking robbery!" Shouted the man.

"Give us all of your god-damn money or I'll kill you"

"Brutes like you don't scare me" Said the shopkeeper. She leaned back in her seat and watched them.

"You think this is a joke, huh? Well guess what it isn't, bitch!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA" He shouted.

_Shit _thought Severus. He heard the screams outside and the sounds of people apparating and disapparating. The woman's body fell to the floor and the tall man grabbed the till.

"Take whatever you want."

Severus looked around at all the junk. Who would want any of this rubbish?

A spell broke the glass followed by another that whizzed past his ear.

"Shit it's the aurors".

"How did they arrive so quickly" Shouted a ducking Patrick.

"No idea! But I got the money"

"Avada Kedavra"

The tall man hit an auror in the face. Severus hadn't killed in a long time and hadn't planned to, but he might have to now.

More aurors appeared and pushed towards the men inside the shop. The goblin was long dead and had clearly tried to run away.

"Avada Kedavra" Shouted Severus not really aiming.

"Nice one! You hit the Weasley fella"

Severus looked up to see a ginger male lying on the ground. The media was going to go berserk. He had just killed a war veteran. He hadn't time to think as the tall man pushed out of the shop while throwing spells everywhere. Patrick followed him and so did Severus.

More aurors fell as they made their way through Diagon Alley. They navigating the streets until they reached Gringotts, where a huge group of aurors and goblin gaurds were waiting for them. The goblins charged and Severus and the tall man threw countless spells at them. But they couldn't stop them reaching Patrick.

"Shit" He shouted as a goblin approached him. Patrick was armed with nothing but a machete. No wand. While the goblin was carrying a sharp spear and shield.

Patrick swung wildly at the goblin and connected with its shield. It took the hit and struck at him and Patrick barely was able to dodge it. The goblin struck again and Patrick lifted his machete to block it just in time.

Patrick lifted his blade and faked a blow to the head before aiming for the goblins legs and successfully made a deep wound in them. The goblin cried out and shouted something in gobbledegook. The other goblins approached and got ready to attack Patrick.

The tall man and Severus both looked at the battle. Patrick was on the full defence now barely able to stay alive as he dodged and deflected every strike at him.

"Bombarda Maxima" Shouted the tall man, aiming at the goblin guards.

The impact was powerful and the gaurds flew in different directions. Patrick also was affected and he flew into a pillar.

The aurors, who were entranced by the goblins attack on Patrick, came to their senses and started throwing spells at the criminals. The two men ran over to the other pillars at Gringotts and hid behind them. One of the pillars was hit with a nasty spell and collapsed.

Severus ran down the stairs that led to the entrance of Gringotts and ducked behind the now fallen pillar, which was in the middle of the street.

By now the goblins had started getting up and Severus started preparing to fight them. He didn't even attempt to lift his head as countless spells flew past it. He heard a cry which he recognised to be Potter's. What was he doing there?

The tall man using another killing curse that was met with a bombardment of spells that hit him in the stomach and chest. He hid behind the pillar and cried out. They had clearly hit him hard.

Severus seen Patrick crawling over to him and the remaining two goblins rushing over to fight them.

One of the goblins was on his right.

"Incendio"

A huge line of fire blocked him and the goblin and Severus turned around to see Patrick fighting the other goblin. The aurors has stopped casting not wanting to hurt the goblins and Severus began throwing spells in their direction while standing up and walking over to the tall man. Potter started casting rapidly. He heard his frantic cries. Typical Potter.

He thought of the spell protego and watched the huge shield appear as he walked over to the tall man. He crouched over him and watched him for any signs of life. There was none though and Severus got up. He grabbed the pouch full of galleons and turned around to Patrick, who was still fighting the goblin. Patrick was covered in nasty scars and stab wounds while the goblin was barely scathed. He would have to change that.

He cast a non-verbal redutco and watched as the goblin spun around before Patrick quickly stabbed him in the back.

"Quick get down!' Shouted Severus.

Patrick leapt to the ground as more spells started being thrown by the aurors who were extremely close now. Severus returned the favour and threw many hexes and curses at the aurors.

"Jim... Jimmy.. come here... I'm bleeding badly. Please help."

"Shit! Wait a second"

Severus made a huge dust of smoke and he ran over to Patrick. They both sat behind the fallen over pillar. Severus pointed his wand at Patrick's wounds. He repeated the spell he had used to heal himself from Nagini's bite. Patrick was better in seconds.

It seemed like the goblins heard the commotion as piles of them ran out of Gringotts all armed to the teeth. By now the aurors were very close to the criminals and had placed anti-apparition charms all over the place so they couldn't escape easily.

"There's only one way we're getting out of this one alive Jimmy."

Severus knew it was true. They were doomed. He could fly out but what about Patrick? Patrick didn't seem like the type that would enjoy Azkaban.

Severus was aware that the aurors had stopped casting and were standing a few metres away with the goblins.

"Get up now! Or we will have to kill you! You murdering scum!" Shouted Potter.

"Over my dead body!"

Shit. What the hell Patrick. Patrick jumped over the pillar and charged at the goblins. His attempt at offence was met with a shield to the face and he fell over, clearly knocked out . Severus felt a lump forming in his throat. He stood up and looked at Patrick's body. He realised that the experience had brought him and insane run of adrenaline that he had never felt before.

"Put your hands up"

Potter was crying and rightfully so. His best friend had just died. Weasley had just died.

Severus knelt and lifted his arms up. He transfigured his wand into and pebble that he shoved into his socks before doing so.

The aurors approached and grabbed him roughly by the hands.

"You'll be getting life for this! I'll make sure of it!" Shouted Potter. Who was having a breakdown with tears and snot coming out of his eyes and nose. He looked like a right mess.

Severus looked out of the window and into the gloomy sea. He was in Azkaban going to be in there for 10 years. The dementors replayed the night of him finding Lily's body over and over in his mind.

This wasn't the life he wanted and this isn't the life he is going to live.


End file.
